


Someone's Delight

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylo is Leia's son and Hux doesn't know bout that, M/M, Modern AU, One Night Stand AU, one night stand gone wrong, sorta meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Armitage loves his job, but sometimes Ms Organa really brings him to his knees. For some reason she has the wild idea that her son and Armitage would make a great couple. To calm himself before the brunch the next day, Armitage goes out and meets... Kylo...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Someone's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> this trope has been used so often and i still love it.  
Sorry for the delay in posting the, but I had a test today and since i was more or less focused on that, I had no time to edit this.

“Ma’am, I’m aware that your son is in town at the moment. I’ll be glad to meet him tomorrow at your brunch, but as it is, I’m about to arrive at a bar in a few seconds. Even though I adore you Ms Organa, but I do need a bit of free time,” Armitage said and brushed a hand over his pants. 

While Ms Organa prattled on for another minute, Armitage almost sighed as she apologised for interrupting his night out and ended the call finally. His uber stopped and Armitage bid the driver goodbye before stepping out of the car. _ Pilot’s Delight _ was at this early hour pretty empty and looked a bit forlorn, but Hux knew in just an hour the bar would be full of folks. 

Phasma already waited for him and while the two of the ranted to each other about work and their shitty sex life, they emptied their beers and ordered another round. By the time they were done with the second beer, the bar was full and Armitage spotted someone fitting his prey pattern. 

“Phasma, it was lovely, but there is a hunk at the bar, whom I wish to seduce.” 

“Then go off and seduce him,” Phasma smirked. “I’ll go home and cry myself to sleep.” 

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Armitage slid out of his seat and wandered over to the bar. The hunk turned out to be not only hunky but also really handsome. 

“Hi there,” Armitage leaned on the bar, directly in the hunk’s line of sight. “Never seen you before.” 

“Yeah,” the hunk laughed deep in his chest. “I’m visiting my relatives.” 

“How cute, I’m Armitage.” 

“Not as cute as you,” the grin grew. “I’m Kylo.” 

“I’m sure you can be smoother.” 

“Not as smooths as your skin,” Kylo reached out and brushed his fingers along Armitage’s cheek. 

“A tiny bit better,” Armitage replied with a smirk.

  
  


Kylo sighed when Armitage slipped out of bed and stretched. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kylo asked and reached across the mattress.

“I got a brunch date tomorrow morning. If I stayed here with you, I wouldn’t sleep at all,” Armitage slipped his underwear back on and turned around to Kylo. “I love your dick and I love what you are doing with it, but I have to meet my boss at that damn brunch.” 

“Fuck your boss,” Kylo whined. “Come take your cute little ass back into bed.” 

“I will do no such thing,” Armitage replied. “Give me your phone.” 

  
  


Armitage woke in his own bed and alone. He should’ve really let Kylo convince him to stay, but he knew no dick was worth more than his career. Maybe that was his mistake to begin with. He reached for his phone and saw no less than five messages from Kylo.

_ Miss you. _ _  
_ _ 1 image sent _ _  
_ _ my dick misses you too _ _  
_ _ Why do you have to meet your boss for brunch? _ _  
_ _ What does your boss have that I don’t? _

_ My boss has my salary and I am quite attached to that _ _  
_ _ Thank you for that dick pic though _   
If you are free we can meet again tonight or all day tomorrow

Armitage rolled his shoulders and got ready for brunch. Calling himself an uber, Armitage made sure to just barely arrive on time if everything went according to plan. No need to appear over eager in meeting Ms Organa’s eldest son. And since he didn’t even know anything about her son other than that he was a successful pilot, Armitage was not really keen on meeting him. 

Stepping into the lobby of Ms Organa’s elegant townhouse, Armitage already thought about an excuse to leave early. Then Ms Organa descended upon him in a flurry of perfume and silk scarf. 

“Mr Hux, I am delighted to see you,” she kissed both his cheeks. “Come along, the rest of the party have already arrived.” 

Armitage knew that almost half the company was invited so it was no surprise to see Dopheld and Thomas at the entrance to the large parlour. But Ms Organa was a woman on a mission and pulled Armitage further into the room. 

Then Armitage spotted a hunk, a hunk he knew all too well. 

“Mr Hux, this is my son Kylo!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment, it motivates the writer!


End file.
